Maybe Someday
by etoile-de-saphir
Summary: Traduction. Ed est de très mauvaise humeur. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Lorsque Al se rend compte que son frère boite, il se demande si sa mauvaise humeur et son automail défectueux sont liés. Mais Ed ne veux pas en parler à son frère. Edwin.


**Nouvelle traduction! :)**

**Auteur: AdventureAddict**

**Titre Original: Maybe Someday **

**Traductrice: etoile-de-saphir**

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

**Peut-être un jour... **

« Edward, tu voudrais bien arrêter de tempêter partout comme ça ? » soupira Al alors qu'il se dépêchait à la suite de son frère aîné. D'une certaine manière, même en étant une armure, les pas de Al réussissaient à être plus légers que le martèlement des pieds de son frère. Ed se renfrogna et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Et pourquoi pas ? », grogna-t-il. « Je n'ai aucune envie d'être là, mais ce maudit Colonel Crétin nous fait encore attendre deux foutus jours entiers ! On va rester assis là, à ne rien faire ! Tu sais combien de temps perdu ça fait ? »

« Euh… deux… jours ? » tenta Al avec nervosité. Ed se renfrogna encore plus et se retourna.

« Oh, ça te plairait de penser ça, n'est-ce pas ? », marmonna-t-il. « Mais je peux te garantir qu'avant que ces deux stupides journées soient finies, cet enfoiré trouvera une nouvelle excuse pour nous bloquer _encore_ quelques jours ici! Et après où est-ce que nous serons ? Hein ? »

« Euh… »

« Nulle part, voilà où nous serons ! » continua Ed, lançant ses bras en l'air pour l'emphase et ce faisant, heurtant presque une personne qui passait. « Je ne vais pas en rajeunissant, et j'aimerais pour toi que tu récupères ton corps avant que j'ai quatre-vingts ans ! »

« Grand frère, pas si fort, » dit Al en jetant un regard nerveux autour d'eux. Il savait que si quelqu'un chez les militaires en dehors de Mustang apprenait que les frères Elric avaient tenté une transmutation humaine, ils auraient de sérieux ennuis.

« JE PARLERAIS AUSSI FORT QUE JE VEUX ! » s'écria soudainement Edward, s'arrêtant net dans sa marche et se retournant vers Al. Ce dernier regarda son frère comme s'il lui était poussé une paire de cornes. Ed avait toujours été quelque peu… versatile, mais jamais à ce point.

« Euh Edward, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'enquit le cadet, se demandant si c'était vraiment la bonne question à poser. Faisant la moue, Ed lui tourna le dos pour continuer sa marche rapide.

« Ne va pas ? Quelque chose ne va pas? Avec moi ? Ha ! » déclama Edward en avançant. L'armure secoua la tête en soupirant. Il avait sa confirmation. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas avec Ed.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il dans un soupir. Le blondinet grimaça et accéléra.

« Je te l'ai dit Al, il ne s'est rien passé ! » aboya Ed. « Je vais bien ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie ! La seule chose qui ne va pas est que ce bâtard me dise qu'il faut que nous passions deux jours ici à ne _rien_ faire ! »

Alphonse secoua la tête alors qu'ils atteignaient les portes principales du QG militaire et en sortaient. Al savait que son frère n'était pas le genre de personne qui appréciait de se détendre quelques jours sans rien faire, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu se mettre tant en colère sur le fait d'être forcé à ralentir la cadence pour quelques jours.

Il regarda de nouveau Edward et nota que celui marchait avec un léger boitillement. Al réprima une vague de panique aux différentes idées folles qui le traversèrent, en rapport entre le boitillement d'Ed et sa mauvaise humeur. Cela devait être quelque chose de plus raisonnable. Peut-être que l'adolescent était juste en train de grandir et que son automail était devenu un peu juste.

Le cadet retint un grognement.

« Ed, quelque chose ne va pas avec ton automail ? » demanda Al avec précaution. Il regarda son frère et vit le visage furieux disparaître au profit d'une expression plus triste.

« Oui » murmura Ed. « Je pense que c'est l'équivalent pour un automail d'un froissement de muscle, seulement cela veut dire que j'ai besoin de faire remplacer le « muscle » au lieu de me calmer et laisser simplement guérir. »

« Tu peux faire ça ? »

« Apparemment », soupira Ed. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda sa jambe. « Ca fait un mal de chien. »

« Eh bien pourquoi ne pas appeler Winry ? » suggéra Al. « Nous pouvons aller la voir pendant les deux jours que le Colonel t'a donnés, et ainsi tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter de rester assis à rien faire ! » Al trouvait cela brillant. Prendre soin d'Ed _et _lui faire penser à autre chose que ce qui avait pu se passer avec un voyage à la maison.

Edward s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna pour regarder son jeune frère. Apparemment il ne pensait pas que c'était aussi brillant.

« Non, Al, » grogna-t-il avant de se détourner de nouveau et recommencer à marteler le sol de son pas lourd. L'armure serra le poing avant de soupirer et de se dépêcher à la suite de son frère. Il avait été si près du but, puis Ed avait tout cassé et s'était replongé sèchement dans sa mauvaise humeur.

« Tu voudrais bien me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? » soupira Al, se plaçant devant Ed et reculant pour pouvoir regarder son frère dans les yeux. Ce dernier leva vers lui un œil noir.

« Parce que, » grogna Ed. « C'est… C'est… privé ! »

« C'est juste que tu ne veux pas me le dire ! » répliqua Al. Son aîné leva les yeux au ciel et s'arrêta dans un soupir.

« Ca alors, Al ! Combien de temps ça t'a prit pour deviner ça ? » ricana-t-il. « Pas étonnant que tu sois un prodige avec une telle perspicacité ! »

« Pas la peine de te conduire comme un crétin, Grand Frère ! » répliqua Al. « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Si ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Winry est amoureuse de moi, voilà ce qu'il y a ! » s'écria Ed. Puis il se figea et se lécha les lèvres, semblant réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Al le regarda silencieusement pendant un moment avant qu'Edward ne grogne et pousse son cadet sur le côté pour continuer son chemin. Alphonse se dépêcha de le suivre.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il arrivait à ses côtés. Le concerné grommela et détourna la tête pour ne pas regarder Al.

« Pas vraiment. »

« Ca te ferait te sentir mieux, » le poussa le plus jeune. Ed soupira et s'arrêta de marcher pour regarder son frère.

« Tu m'obligera à en parler de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira-t-il. Al resta silencieux. Au bout d'une minute, Ed soupira de nouveau et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien. Tu as gagné Al. »

Celui-ci garda le silence, incitant Ed à continuer.

« J'ai fait je-ne-sais-quoi à ma jambe tout à l'heure quand je suis allé voir Mustang, » commença Ed lentement. « Je… J'allais donner un coup de pied dans la porte, et c'est comme si quelque chose dans ma jambe avait sauté, et… eh bien, la suite tu la connais, je suis dans cet état, » dit-il en indiquant sa jambe. Al secoua la tête en soupirant. Quand son frère apprendrait-il donc ?

« Enfin bref, le bâtard de Colonel était là et a tout vu, alors il a dit qu'il me donnait deux jours de repos pour que j'aille voir ma mécanicienne et que je pourrais prendre sur mes congés maladie si j'avais besoin de plus de temps. Alors j'ai… » Ed s'arrêta et fourra ses mains dans ses poches en soupirant. « Alors pour _une fois_, j'ai décidé d'appeler Winry et lui dire que je rentrais. Je… je voulais en partie savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec ma jambe et j'ai pensé qu'elle serait capable de me le dire. »

« Et elle m'a dit que tout ce que j'avais fait avait été de déconnecter un des câbles et que cela prendrait seulement quelques minutes à rester assis immobile avec un petit instant de douleur, et puis ça serait comme avant. Alors je l'ai remerciée en lui disant que je serais bientôt là, et j'étais prêt à raccrocher quand elle est devenue toute… pleurnicharde. »

« Oh bon sang », soupira le cadet. Ed ferma les yeux en hochant la tête.

« Elle a commencé à pleurer dans le téléphone en exacerbant le fait que je ne l'appelle vraiment _jamais_, et que cela faisait tellement de bien d'avoir de mes nouvelles, et qu'elle avait hâte de me revoir, et puis elle l'a en quelque sorte… laissé échappé, » dit Ed, essayant de cacher la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues en regardant la route et en se grattant derrière de la tête. Al pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Elle l'a 'en quelque sorte laissé échappé' ? »

« Eh bien, elle… » Ed s'agita, essayant de regarder partout sauf vers son frère. « Elle a dit quelque chose le long des lignes de 'Edward, j'ai hâte de te revoir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Pourquoi te mets-tu toujours en danger ! J'ai toujours si peur que quelque chose t'arrive, et là je ne saurais pas quoi pas faire parce que JE T'AIME !' »

Al retint un rire. Il savait que son frère était agacé à propos de toute cette histoire, mais il devait l'admettre, c'était plutôt drôle la façon dont ces deux là inter réagissaient l'un avec l'autre.

« Bah, bien sûr qu'elle t'aime, » dit-il lentement. « Nous avons tous grandis ensemble, et… »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle le pensait d'une manière plus romantique que ça, Al, » dit Ed, le coupant au milieu de sa phrase. « De plus, je… Eh bien, je veux dire… Je…Je ne sais pas… » Al fit de son mieux pour continuer à réprimer son rire. Ce n'était pas de la moquerie, mais Ed n'aurait pas apprécié. Il avait surtout envie de rire à propos du fait qu'ils étaient vraiment mignons l'un envers l'autre.

« Tu l'aimes aussi, » finit Al pour lui. Le petit blond sursauta et regarda son frère avec des yeux ronds alors que plus de sang lui montait de façon évidente au visage.

« Bah… Je… Mais… Tu… Ah… Elle… Nous… Comment… ? »

« C'est évident, Grand Frère, » répondit Al avec un hochement de tête amusé. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui a répondu ? »

Le visage d'Edward s'assombrit et il baissa le regard sur les pavés.

« Oh oh, » murmura Al. « Alors c'était à cause de _ça_ que tu étais si énervé. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu, Ed ? »

« Tu me connais trop pour ton propre bien, » murmura Ed avec un rire amer alors qu'il relevait le regard vers Alphonse. Ce dernier décida de ne pas lui dire que n'importe qui pouvait lire en lui comme un livre ouvert lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments. Ed soupira et passa une main dans sa frange.

« Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé et j'ai raccroché. »

Al le regarda pendant une minute avec incrédulité. Ed voulait-il donc ruiner son propre bonheur ? Pourquoi répondre quelque chose de ce genre à Winry alors qu'il l'aimait en retour ?

« Edward… »

« Je sais, Al, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers le sol. « C'est juste que… Je ne… Je ne pouvais pas… _être_ avec elle comme ça alors que nous sommes toujours sur la route. Il y a des gens après nous, et ils feront du mal aux personnes qu'on aime pour essayer de nous atteindre, et… elle court déjà suffisamment de risques. Je ne pouvais pas… » Sa voix trembla légèrement, alors il s'arrêta et s'essuya les yeux avec le dos de sa manche.

« Je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir blessée, » finit-il dans un murmure. « Peut-être un jour, quand tout sera terminé, mais maintenant… » Il s'arrêta de nouveau et s'essuya une deuxième fois les yeux. « Maintenant, je ne peux même pas supporter la pensée de revenir là-bas pour réparer ma jambe, parce que ça voudrait dire devoir la regarder dans les yeux et… »

Sa voix s'éteignit et il s'essuya de nouveau le visage, presque avec colère.

« C'est stupide, » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. « Je ne devrait pas pleurer pour ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda l'armure. Il sentait son cœur se briser rien qu'en regardant Ed. Il comprenait le raisonnement de son frère, mais il voulait aussi tellement pour Ed qu'il ait ce qu'il veut, juste une fois. Edward prit une grande inspiration et regarda Al.

« J'ai juste l'air faible et stupide de pleurer pour quelque chose comme ça. J'ai vu des choses bien pires dans ma vie, » soupira-t-il. Il fit ensuite de son mieux pour arborer un faible semblant de sourire avant de donner un léger coup de poing dans le bras d'Alphonse. « D'ailleurs, un jour les choses s'arrangeront, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, allons-y maintenant. »

Il allait se remettre en marche quand Al l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras avant qu'il ait réussi à aller où que ce soit. Ed grogna contre son cadet.

« Pleurer ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible, Grand Frère, » dit-il doucement. « Ca montre juste que tu n'est pas indifférent. »

Ed se détendit contre l'emprise d'Al avant d'enfouir sa tête contre son plastron. Ce dernier crut entendre quelques légers sanglots, mais il ne dit rien. Ed n'aimait pas qu'on le voit pleurer, alors Al lui laisserait au moins ça.

Quand Edward se dégagea finalement de l'étreinte, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Il se les essuya avec le dos de sa manche, et lorsqu'il retira sa main, son visage arborait la même dure expression de détermination qu'il portait presque toujours.

« Viens, Al, allons-y, » murmura-t-il. « Nous avons une pierre philosophale à trouver. »

* * *

**Voilà ! :) En espérant que ça vous ait plu ^^**


End file.
